


Wolfed Up 3: Spike's Curse

by rosina_zombie



Series: Wolfed Up [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Vexx are on their way to find Galecki so Spike can live his life with Vexx as human but at the end of it, is it really what they both want? MaleXMale Slash direct sequal to Wolfed Up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP 3

Spike's Curse

Chapter 1

"I have to go it could take years but I will come back and we'll be human again" he stood back into the rain Vexx changed and then Spike's pack were gone Lee sighed.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Vexx Motamiya stared out the window he sighed the door opened Spike stood by the door "we're leaving" he said "I'll be down in a minute" Vexx didn't turn round "baby" Spike walked up and slid both arms round Vexx he put his head on his shoulder they both closed their eyes.

Bo licked his lips Miko sighed "it's so hard leaving" Dean glanced out the window "we need to leave if Felix and Volitaire were right about Galecki then we have to leave now" Spike and Vexx walked down "lets go".

6 wolves ran along the road.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

The wolves stopped Spike sniffed the air "we're nearly here" said Spike 'god it's getting light we need to find shelter we won't get very far we don't want people to see us there has been enough death here'

Vexx stopped 'What?' Spike lifted his head and nuzzled his nose against Vexx 'I'm tiring so quickly' said Vexx 'your change was pretty fast and all this running around, come on we have to find somewhere to stop' commanded Spike 'right'.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Bo laid down still in his wolf form Miko laid next to his side Bo closed his eyes 'I am soo tired' said Miko 'love you' Bo whispered 'love you' he smiled.

Vexx put his muzzle next to Spike's they laid together 'everything will work I know it' he whispered Vexx closed his eyes.

Quatre rolled his eyes "all this lovey dovey crap, are you sure it was a good idea to join two couples" Dean lifted his furred muzzle 'stop being a stick in the mud' Dean stated 'easy for you to say you never had a partner to share your life with' Quatre covered his nose with his front paws.

Spike licked Vexx's ears he moved his long rough tongue down to Vexx's neck, Vexx opened his eyes 'are you getting frisky with me' he asked and moved onto his back Spike and Vexx changed to their human form Spike climbed onto him and straddled his waist they kissed Vexx moved one hand onto Spike's chest and rolled over he sat on Spike.

"Sp…ike" he moaned Spike gripped Vexx's thighs that were on his shoulders he thrust into Vexx harder "Chrrriiiissttt" groaned Vexx he slid both arms round Spike's shoulders Vexx closed his eyes "aahh" he rode harder onto him.

Quatre closed his eyes 'I miss you so much Trowa' Quatre sighed.

Dean licked his muzzle 'I think I made a mistake why didn't I do something, Chester I made a mistake' Dean sighed.

The next morning.

Spike got up and stretched his human arms high in the air, by stretching his arms his muscles shifted Vexx sat up and yawned "what time is it?" He asked standing up " no idea" the door opened Miko and Dean walked in "rabbit" he held the carcass up "how is one gonna go for 6 people?" asked Vexx "that's why I got six dummy" he lifted them up with a huge smile.

Vexx tuned the rabbit over "I never used to like this you know well until my mum started to date a principle " Vexx took it off "what about camping have you done that?" asked Dean "never…you see we never got to meet our dad, mum said he left when he found out about Lee and Leo" Vexx sighed and shook his head "never knew my parents" said Dean "I was shifted to care homes never had a real family since I was a few months old"

"My parents…so long ago now" Quatre said "29 sisters" "shit" Bo said "dad always wanted a boy and then when he gets one he becomes what I am today" Quatra tated "how did we get onto this conversation" they all pointed to Vex "you".

Later that evening.

Vexx looked out the window Spike walked up and wrapped his arms round Vexx's shoulder and the other one round his waist Vexx licked his lips "I miss home and I've only been gone a day" he licked his lips again "what am I going to do"he cried Spike kissed his neck.

Vexx turned around they kissed Vexx closed his eyes Spike then slid both hands onto his arse and gripped a hold "hmmmm".

Miko opened his eyes "Bo" he whispered he looked at him from his place on their make shift bed he leaned on his elbows and looked at him "this thing were doing are you sure you…mean" Bo kissed him on the lips Miko closed his eyes.

"Night" Dean called "night" Vexx said "night guys" said Quatre "nighty night" Bo yawned "night" Miko yawned and snuggled into Bo "night".

Next morning…

"We have to leave wecan not stay here for too long" said Spike "got it" said Bo Vexx opened the door "let's go" Spike held Vexx's hand they now walked along the road "I'm soooo hot!" said Quatre he wiped his face "don't worry were leaving Texas" "we certainly are" they walked pass a sight saying you our now leaving Texas.

"I remember when I was….I think it was about 6 I fell into this huge puddle it was deep up to my knees I cried my bloody eyes out" Vexx explained Miko laughed "that was hilarious" he sniggered "yer you can laugh chuckles" Miko mumbled under his breath "anymore embarrassing stories" asked Quatre "I have one" Dean said "really even worse than knee high in muddy water" Vexx asked "or ants in your pants" stated Miko.

"I guess not they were pretty fucking hilarious" said Dean, "see told you" Spike looked up "I smell rain" he said Miko looked up and the around "do you think we would get there faster if we changed" he asked "It night do" said Spike "only one way to find out" Vexx changed and ran the others followed suit.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Spike came to a stop 'Spike' said vex, Spike looked 'nothing come on" they carried on 'there Is a motel up ahead' Dean said 'we can stop there' he stated "let's go".

The receptionsit snapped his gun the door opened Dean walked in and over to the counter "hi" Dean smiled the guy looked at him "I need a room for 2 single beds" "sorry we're full" Dean raised and eyebrow "really….well why does outside say vacancy" "haven't had a chance to change it" the guy said.

"What's taking Dean so long" Quatre asked "no idea" Miko said the door opened Dean walked in I got a room for both Vexx and Spike, for you and Bo" Dean said the last part to Miko "what about us" asked Quatre "oh right I'll be" he done his jeans zip up "staying with the guy" "fucking wanker you know that" Quatre changed and ran off "Dean what the fuck was that about" asked Bo "what he shouldn't be so up tight" Dean went Bo sighed "what are we going to so with those two" asked Vex "tie them up by their front paws".

The guy gripped a hold of Dean's hair and thrust into him "ooooooh god" Dean moaned the guy moved his leg "oh yes" Dean fell forward the guy rode him hard.

Dean stretched "hmmmm" the guy 'Mike sat up "that was well worth those rooms" Dean got up "can I use your bathroom" Dean asked "go for it" Dean went.

Quatre opened his eyes he had his arms round his legs chin on his knees he sighed the door opened Dean snuck in "you don't have to creep" said Quatre Dean looked over at him "oh ok" he turned on the light and shut the door he walked to the other bed and undressed he got in "night" the light went off "night" Quatre laid and covered himself up he cried and wiped his face.

Dean bit his lip "I'm sorry" he said there was no answer "I apologise for being an insensitive jerk" "don't bother its bound to happen again".

"Morning" Vexx kissed Spike on the lips he smiled they kissed again "morning" Vexx moved his hand down and rubbed at Spike's half hard cock "hm" Spike's head went back into the pillow Vexx rubbed harder "ooooh yer" Spike panted and moaned "V-veeeeex" Spike moved his hand with Vexx's they looked at each other "I love you" said Vex "god I love you" they kissed ahhh" Spike breathed heavier.

Vexx stood under the shower he closed his eyes the screen door opened Spike stepped in he wrapped his arms round Vexx and slid them down Vexx entwined their fingers "hmmm at least I wont feel so dirty" said Vexx Spike sucked his neck Vexx tilted his head to give his mate better access.

Bo licked up Miko's stomach Miko laughed "would you please stop" Bo put his tongue in his mouth and sat up he moved one of Miko's legs over his shoulder "do you want me to fuck you" he asked "god yes…..just do it already" he moved another on his shoulder "ready for me to fuck you" "if you l" "ahhhh shh" he moved and thrust "god that fu…..fuck" Bo pulled back "do you feel that" "god yeeeeessss" there was a huge knock on the door "oi were leaving" said Dean "shit" Bo groaned.

Miko grumbled he walked with Vexx and Quatre up front "I hate Dean" Miko said Vexx smiled "why because he interrupted you and Bo fucking" "just a bit…..what the fuck is Dean's problem anyway" asked Miko "something with his past" "well his past is over with" Miko shook his head "he realy needs to sort himself out".

Dean watched up ahead "what makes him tick" he said and watched Quatre "no idea…what makes you tick" aked Bo "everything but most importantly" he froze "what" "I sense danger" "ahh" Bo looked up a werewolf had attacked the others all three changed and ran.

'Vexx' Spike hit the strange werewolf he rolled 'I'm sorry' the wolf said 'I need help others are chasing me' 'how can we believe that' asked Bo the wolf whimpered 'm-m-my names Jacob pl-please help me'.

Jacob shivered he put his hands over the fire "so explain again" Jacob licked his lips "I was on a camping trip with my father it was a bonding thing you know, anyway….dad had just fallen asleep I was half asleep myself at the time" Jacob took a sip "I heard noises like panting, I thought it was my pops but something dragged him out I screamed so loud no-one heard me and then it attacked".

"A huge giant animal sharp fangs I…..I howled and dragged m-me I cried out that's when I heard it…'Jacob' it said my name…..I got knocked out I woke up my clothes shredded huge claw marks…I was in a cove I ran I ran so fast I was so lost" Jacob closed his eyes.

Bo looked at Spike he looked up "can we trust him" "he seems to be telling to truth" Spike stated Vexx walked up "his scared shitless Spike his what the same age as us" Vexx said Spike looked at the first "he can come with us as long as he doesn't slow us down Spike stated.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Jacob came to a stop and kneeled he slashed water on his face Dean walked up to him "hi" Jacob stood up "I guess we haven't been properly introduced I am Dean Jones werewolf 118 years old" Jacob's eyes widened "huh you think that's old Spike is much older" Jacob wiped the water from his face "how old is Bo and Miko" "15 years old they are new born and Vexx is 15 to….Quatre" "the blond" asked Jacob.

"720 years old his the eldest out of all of us…..and….how old are you" asked Dean "16" he answered "hmmmm so Vexx, Bo and Miko are really the youngest out of all of us".

"Everyone lets go we don't want to lag and people will get word of us other wide were in trouble" Spike changed into his wolf form.

And the other followed.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Jacob turned over in his sleep he groaned and moaned he moved onto his stomach "hmmmmm" he was sweating "Jacob" Dean whispered "daaaaaad" he whimpered "Jacob" said teenager sat up and breathed "hey you ok" he looked at him and cried Dean hugged him "I am so scared there going to come after me" Dean rubbed his back "its going to be ok".

Jacob looked at him "how can you be so sure" Dean wiped his wet face and kissed his forehead Jacob closed his eyes then licked his lips.

Quatre leaned against the wal he watched them his eyes half open "what the fuck am I going to do".

Jacob curled into Dean's warm body Dean stroked thorugh his hair "everything is going to be ok".

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP 3

Spike's Curse

Chapter 2

A Year Later

"Viva Las Vegas" Dean said and turned around "can you believe it were here gamble, gamble" Dean walked "can someone please shut him up" said Bo "I think his adorable" said Jacob Bo rolled his eyes "you would" Spike and Vexx held each others hands they walked with the others "do you think were find him here" Vexx asked.

"I don't know here's hoping" "me to come on babe lets find somewhere to sleep I am tired" Spike smiled.

Dean smiled "you have to leave" the security guard said "what why" "your underage" he told Dean "me…..I don't think so I am probably older than you" the guy raised and eyebrow "are you nuts kid get out of here" Dean sighed "do you think I I could bribe you".

Spike leaned "how old are you" the guy behind the desk asked "I am older than I look" said Spike the guy looked him up and down "Monarch of Swindon" "Arthur Celia" "Spike" "Hi Arthur" Spike smiled.

Vexx leaned "Vexx I got us some rooms" Spike kissed him on the lets "wanna fuck when we get in" Vexx asked him and licked his lips "I cant I have got to see some one I know…but tonight" they kissed again "hmm" "ok break it up queers" they both looked a bunch of drunks stood there Vexx rolled his eyes "puh-lease" they went one of them narrowed his eyes.

Quatre sat and put some money in the slot machine and moved the lever he won "no-one has won on that for years" he looked up "fuck Lucy" the girl smiled "hello lover boy".

Dean and Miko walked "I cant believe you gave the security guard a blowjob" Dean gave a cheeky smile and lifted his arm up there was a band around his wrist "when the other guards or anything like that see these I am in there" Miko rolled his eyes "what….who's that?" Dean stopped Miko looked over to where he was looking.

Quatre was sitting with the woman Miko raised an eyebrow "looks like she's flirting with our Q-man" Miko looked at Dean from the corner of his eye "Dean if your in love with him just tell him" Miko said Dean shook his head "I love him like a brother" said Dean "then tell him that" Miko went

"I had a little trouble coming here at first" Lucy smiled "I would to if I sl" he covered her mouth "don't" Lucy shook her head "sorry….look I" "hi" they both looked Dean smiled "hi I'm Lucy" "Dean Jones do you know Quatre" Dean put his arm round his shoulders Quatre swallowed "we met about" he began "118 years ago" said Lucy "oh th….you're a" "werewolf pureblood" said Lucy "ah".

Dean smiled "I came to tell you that Spike's found a room so" Quatre nodded "ok thanks" Dean moved his arm "well nice meeting you Lucy I guess I will see you around" Lucy nodded Dean went "Dean….he's hot" Quatre looked at her "Lucy".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Spike shut the door "your looking for Galecki aren't you" Arthur leaned back in the chair "yes Volitaire" Arthur's eyes widened "is he dead?" "yeah he harmed my life mate" said Spike "Felix and Nancy they were all dead Spike looked down "and Leevie".

Vexx stared up at the ceiling he blinked "an old friend my ass" he sat up.

"Leevie I thought he was dead" "so did I…Volitaire must of found him…..I don't know all I know if Volitaire told me all this before I killed him….and I need to do this for Vexx and myself" Arthur licked his lips "ok Spike…this scenario you search for Galecki it takes you years centuries till the destruction of the world and kill him you've wasted yours and Vexx life and you don't turn back and then your stuck".

"Lucy I war" "you cant tell me what to do…I thi….I thought you were dead I lived the last 118 years…..thinking" Quatre bit his bottom lip "I'm going" "no" "you cant stop me" Lucy went "shit, shit, shit".

Dean leaned "place your bets" he watched Quatre sat down "I thought you would be off using your charm" Dean smiled and put some chip down "how do you think I got here" Quatre smiled and shook his head "what are we going to do with you" Quatre said "no idea".

The next morning…

"All you can eat breakfast" Bo put the stuff on his plate Vexx and Miko stood piling there plates "I am so glad Quatre is rich" Bo put some scrambled egg and bacon on his plate "I think Spike was shagging someone last night" "you have to be kidding me…..he wouldn't" Miko put a couple of sausages put them on his plate and some on Bo's "I smelt it on him" said Vexx.

"So he says it might no happen" said Dean "I just don't know…..god in a way I wanna stay like this and another I want…god" Spike licked his lips the others walked and sat "that's a lot of food" said Dean "I am hungry" Vexx started eating his breakfast "I was thinking….we could stay here another couple of months" said Spike.

Bo chewed his sausage "really cool…..why" he raised and eyebrow and carried on eating "well Galaecki's trail is getting cold" Vexx slammed his glass down they all looked at him "wh-what" he stood up "it's a nice day im m going to go for a walk" he left "what's with him" Quatre asked "I'll go" Miko followed.

Vexx sat Miko walked and sat next to him "Spike is not seeing someone here" said Miko "he loves you….anyway you're his life mate he cant cheat on you he's your life mate" "I know….I have jst wondered for the past year if this was the right thing to do" Vexx said Miko placed his hand on Vexx's back Spike walked up to them.

"Vexx" he stood up and turned to him Spike grabbed and kissed him Spike closed his eyes and wrapped both arms round Vexx he placed his head on Spike's chest "I love you so much" whispered Spike, Vexx nuzzled him Miko had a smile on his face he left.

Miko walked into the hotel room Bo was lying on the bed leaning against the headboard Miko smiled.

"Vexx" Spike held his hand he looked into his eyes "marry me?" "marry You" Vexx said he nodded "were in Vegas" Vexx bit his bottom lip "Spike…..are you sure" he nodded "100% I am in my 400's turned into a werewolf against my will I searched for years so I could sort my life out…..I love you Vexx Motamiya and I want to spend every waking moment with you" "me too" Vexx wrapped his arms round Spike "I will marry you".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"I don't believe in that shit" Spike said "living for as long as you have and you don't believe in something old, borrowed and something blue" asked Vexx they were in bed after 3 sessions of lovemaking "hm no" Vexx leaned and kissed Spike's chest he moved over to a nipple Spike closed his eyes Vexx moved and straddled Spike he sat up then slid both hands onto Vexx's hips "god I need you to make love to me again".

Vexx hummed Spike gripped a hold and rolled them over Vexx gave a manly giggle.

Lucy walked "hello again Lucy" Lucy stopped "hi Dean…who's your friend?" Jacob smiled "the names Jacob" "Lucy" they shook hands "where you off to the Lucy" she shrugged "Quatre" she said "ah…so um" Dean scratched his left cheek "no just a fling like it was last time…..I mean it did happen 118 years ago" she left them.

"Its funny" Jacob said as they started waling again "what" Dean asked him "well Lucy has the same eyes as you" "she could be my long loss sister" they both laughed and went Quatre appeared out of hiding he leaned and closed his eyes 'I have to do something'.

Spike gripped a hold of Vexx's ass cheeks Vexx rose his life mate hard Vexx threw his head back "oooooooooh god I love you" Vexx leaned into Spike's embrace Spike kissed at his neck.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

The minister smiled "do you have your witnesses?" he asked Dean and Miko stepped forward "ok welcome people of Las Vegas we are here to witness the marriage of Vexx Jason Motamiya and Spike, Brian Takeru" he said "do you have the rings?" Miko handed it to Vexx and Dean to Spike "please place the rings on each others fingers and repeat after me".

The minister told them they did as they were told them both smiled "I now pronounce you married you may kiss" Spike and Vexx kissed the other 5 werewolves cheered, their foreheads touched "god I love you so much".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Lucy moved her hand from Quatre's grip "I am still doing it and you cant stop me Quatre" said Lucy "you don't get it do you this could change everything" he said "it could be for the best" "you don't know that Lucy" he said "you don't know that at all" he steped back "Lucy I'm pleading here" Lucy bit her bottom lip "ok…if…..I'm…..I have to go" she went "fuck".

"What the fuck is going on with you too?" Quatre turned round Dean stood with Jacob and the rest of the guys "nothing" he said "oh come on don't shit with us Quatre ever since you arrived, now I want to know I think we all do" said Dean "his right we do" said Bo Quatre looked at Spike.

"He doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to" said Spike "you know?" asked Dean "Of course I do…..and if Quatre doesn't want us to know and I think its his decision don't you" Vexx nodded "his right Dean I think you should just leave it don't you" Dean shook his head "fine" he left "D" Jacob called "go" he went after him Quatre shook his head "its fucked".

Dean kicked the bin "fuuuuuuuuckers" "Dean" Jacob turned him round to face him "you need to carm down ok" Dean looked at him "what the hell is he hiding I know it has something to do with me I can feel it but fuck" Jacob rubbed Dean's arms "Dean" Dean looked back at him "god your breaking my heart…pl…please" Dean stepped forward he pulled Jacob "I" Jacob kissed him.

Dean kissed Jacob back and pulled him closer he moved his hands onto his face and kissed him harder there lips then separated "Jacob I didn't know you felt li" Jacob kissed him and then smiled they kissed again.

Quatre sighed "how did I let things get like this".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Dean took his shirt of Jacob licked his lips Dean threw the item of clothing and slid both hands down and undone the belt and then zipper Jacob swallowed and leaned on his hands his shirt was gone pants off "I hope you ready for it" he pulled his jeans down and off he stood in a pair of boxers "god you are sooooooooo hot" said Jacob.

Dean laughed "I haven't lived for over 100 years and not been told how much" Jacob laughed "really do you remember ay" Dean removed his boxers and climbed on the bed and then removed Jacob's "turn over" he whispered Jacob moved onto his stomach Dean kissed down his neck and spin he kissed the dip above his ass.

Jacob closed his eyes Dean slid his hands and spread apart his butt cheeks he blew over the hole and lid his tongue "hm" Jacob fisted the bed sheets "oooooooooh god Deeean" "hm" Dean squeezed each of his butt cheeks again.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Quatre put his hand in his pockets he looked at the ground "Kat" he turned Bo ran up and stopped "just to tell you that Spike has picked up Galecki's trail" he licked his lips "and we are leaving asap I've been told to grab everyone" Quatre nodded "ok….I'll find Dean we need to talk" Bo nodded "cool if you find Jacob before me".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Jacob clawed down Dean;s back "ah" Dean thrust into the younger man Jacob went back he gripped the headboard Dean thrust up "oooooooooh god" he moaned "ri…..right there ah" Jacob moaned.

Quatre walked and moved "sorry" the bunch of kids on skateboards apologised "its ok boys" he carried on walking.

Dean sat n the side of the bed Jacob limped from the bathroom naked water went down his chest he walked up and sat on Dean's lap and slid his wet arms over Dean's shoulders they kissed "feeling better" Dean asked "yeah I bet he is" they both looked to the door "Quatre" he stood at the open door "Q-man" he looked to Jacob and then Dean "I'm happy for you".

"I knew there was something with you two" he said they dressed "were leaving Spike picked up Galecki's trail" he went.

Quatre leaned against the wall "you found them" asked Vexx Jacob and Dean came out "I don't know what your problem is…you say you have no feelings for me and" "I don't" he answered "then what the fuck is going on" shouted Dean Quatre looked at him

"I'm your father, I'm your fucking father" he shouted back at him.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP 3

Spike's Curse

Chapter 3

Dean's eyes widened "what" "you heard me….I'm your father Dean that is why I want you to stop all this sleeping around…..a year ago I finally found the last part of my heart…..I don't want to lose you….you're my son" he shook his head "118 years ago I came to Vegas when my life mate died I couldn't cope….and I found Lucy we…..we did it and….I did…I stayed all through the pregnancy".

"You were so small" Quatre cried and put his hand on Dean's face "Lucy was dying…I changed her…she hated me for it" he licked his lips "I…..' 'take your spawn and get away from me you freak…..I never want to see you again you and that thing are dead to me'…so she left…I had no way to care for you…I ended up in Wyoming Texas I left a note, money….a werewolf with a baby I was always travelling…..I left" he looked down.

"Because I was a made werewolf and Lucy was human then turned werewolf you were full human" he looked at Spike then at Dean "it was pure coincidence you got changed by Spike…I had watched over you for over 50 years but I had to move on and I've found you again and I had to hide the truth because I would of lost you" Dean blinked back tears he put his hand on Quatre "dad" he nodded "yeah".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Can you believe it there father and son" Vexx said they looked over at Dean and Quatre talking "who would of thought" Miko laughed Vexx leaned back against Spike "you haven't got any kid at all have you" he asked "no don't worry I have never been with a woman so you have nothing to worry about" he kissed the back of his head "ok" "come on" Spike got up "we should move".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Spike ran he was In wolf form the others followed Spike leapt over a fence 'were getting closer to the border we should be out of Vegas al together soon…were rest up…..I know a place near by' they ran 'right'.

"Hoooooooowl" Spike came to a stop the others stopped Spike howled there was another distant howl Spike howled louder and longer there was a short on 'come on' he ran.

A little running later found the pack at a bar Spike changed the others followed they walked and opened Spike stepped in they walked "welcome to Wolfs bane" Vexx looked round the place there was men, woman and some wolves "what is this place?" asked Dean "a safe haven for werewolves" Quatre answered "yo Alistair" he called a door slammed open a blonde came out he had his hair in a high ponytail like a pineapples a scar from his left eye to his jaw.

He walked over them he had a limp "Kat my man" he walked up and they embraced "mare" he said with an American accent "long time no see how's it been?….Spiky" they hugged next "hello Alistair" Alistair smiled "Ni….drinks for this lot…..and who is this lot". they sat at a table "Alistair I would like you to meet Vexx Motamiya he's is my life mate" Spike introduced him.

"Hello Vexx I'm Alistair Malcolms owner of this lovely bar" "hi" Vexx smiled "the rest of my pack…Miko Hall, Bo Reynolds, Dean Jones and Jacob Small" "pleasure" Alistair said a young boy walked up same hair style as Alistair but brown coloured "oh my son Logan….Logan sat hi to my friends" Logan smiled "hi your friends with pops" Spike nodded "yes" Logan smiled "cool a pack" he smiled "Logan get your mother he'd like to see both Spike and Quatre".

"Ok dad" Logan went "he" Bo raised an eyebrow "Alistair is a pure blood he was disowned from his pack because he started a thing with a servant" Alistair smiled "hence Logan's mother…..who is a giver he is a werewolf that can carry children…..we didn't know till it was too late" said Alistair.

"Ali you know how I hate to be dis" a black hair guy walked up to the table "Spike and Quatre…wow" he sat Spike put his hand on his hand "your blind" Dean covered his mouth "sorry" Anakin smiled he wore an eye patch "I lost my left eye in a fight and got blinded in the right…I'm used to it" he explained "I, like any decent werewolf rely on my nose and ears".

"So I smell…Spike you've finally found the one" Spike took Vexx's hand "yes I have…..and a pack" Anakin nodded "and Quatre you've found your son his bloody line is faint but that is defiantly your son" Quatre kissed his cheek "yes" "and the other 2 life mates not in bloody but in love am I right" Bo nodded "yes…me and Miko are not destined life mates" Bo said "yes.

Miko squeezed Bo's hand "if the time ever comes" Anakin said "be prepared" Logan walked up "I'm going out" he said "ok don't stay out to long" "ok" he looked at Bo and smiled, Bo gulped "we insist you stay the night a good meal and a hot bath each" Alistair stood up "come".

Vexx soaked and leaned against Spike in the tub "hmmm it feels nice" Spike rubbed his shoulder "I need a really good night sleep" Vexx put his head back Spike moved his hands under and grabbed Vexx's thighs and moved him up "hm" he impaled Vexx on his cock "ooooo yeah" he moved forward then back.

Spike gripped a hold of Vexx's legs as they both moved water sloshed around them "god I want o feel all of you till next century" they entwined their hands on Vexx's thighs the shine from the rings on their fingers grlamed as they started round 2.

Bo slid both his hand up Miko's back and fucked him on all fours "oooooh Bo" Milo moaned Bo put his forehead on Miko's back "oh god I love you I never want to lose your love" Moaned Bo "never" Miko moved with his thrusts "god I love you".

Jacob leaned Dean sleepy next to him he looked at the next bed Quatre slept he looked at Dean leaned over and kissed him.

Vexx yawned and walked into the small kitchen Anakin cooked "morning Vexx" Vexx sat "you really know your smells" "well I've had to over 400 years to get used to it" Vexx poured himself some fresh juice "I sense regret from you Vexx" Said Anakin "r-r-really….well" Vexx put the glass down Anakin turned and sat at the table "you don't regret Spike at all…..its…..this journey isn't it…I know these things" he said.

"I….well its….I love Spike with my heart and should but I I'm very home sick" "you will be.…don't worry i think everything will be fine" he said "I sure hope so" Vexx smiled and drunk the rest of his breakfast juice.

Dean opened his eyes and yawned he stretched he sat up Jacob slept he looked over Quatre was not In bed he got out of bed and put on a pair of pants and left the room he walked down the stairs into the kitchen Quatre was at the table eating some breakfast "morning" Dean sat down "hi" he poured some juice into a glass "so what are plans today?" asked Dean, Spike swallowed his breakfast "were leaving when someone I know comes to the wolves haven I have to talk with them" explained Spike "fair enough".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Spike opened the door and looked around he stopped and walked up to a woman "Georgina" she looked up "Spike with what do I owe this pleasure" Spike sat down the wolf on the floor tilted its head to the side Spike licked his lips "I need your best tracker" "that would be" she looked down at the wolf it changed he stood about 6ft all muscles black hair one blue eye and one green.

"This is Chandler his been with me for over 600 years his got the nose for tracking he would rather stay in wolf form but he goes both ways" she explained Spike looked at him "can I trust him?" "yes I'm very trustworthy" said Chandler "ok".

"Everyone meet Chandler he's" "I'm an elite tracker wolf" he stated "I'm the best at my job" he said "are we leaving or what?" asked Vex "we are let's go" Spike turned to Alistair and Anakin and also Logan "we owe you a lot" said Spike "don't worry about it were friends" smiled Alistair.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Chandler sniffed and looked round "I have a familiar scent" Chandler stated "what" Bo asked and turned his head "what scent" "you can come out now" Chandler growled 'hi' Logan stepped out he was in wolf form "What the hell Logan" Vexx growled "I just want to….I just wanted an adventure".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"What the hell were you thinking" Alistair voice raised Logan looked round "I have told you a number of times you cant go" "why not huh…I'm sick of being here stuck in this wasteland" he raised his voice "don't raise your voice to me Logan Maureen Malcolms" Bo snickered Miko elbowed him "look Logan I am not having this discussion with you again" Alistair said "why I'm sick of you and your fucking rules dad…..I am sick of going to school and getting picked on and bullied an…..I'm" Vexx watched Logan.

'Just like me' he swallowed "he can come with us" he said "excuse me" Alistair asked "I said Logan can come with us" Logan's smile grew "I know what it feels like school kids picking on me my life was hell" said Vexx "please" he turned to Anakin and Alistair "I need this please mumma, Pappa please" "I don't want to lose you" Alistair said "I know but you have to let me go" Alistair hugged him "I need you write to me…I want phone calls I want texts" "ok I will I promise dad".

"Ready" Bo stood at the door Logan nodded "let's go" Chandler changed 'let's go' he ran the others followed.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Vexx closed his eyes 'Vexx' Logan walked up to him he looked up from his paws 'did the same thing really happen to you?' he asked 'yeah Bo and Miko always picked on and all the rest started Bo broke my wrist once' he told him "oh….I always got picked on, don't worry about it Logan your better than your bullies' Vexx said 'I know' smiled Logan.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

'Wolf' growled Chandler he snapped his jaw there was a rustle 'who goes there' he growled a dog appeared from behind a statue I whimpered "all it is….is a pup" the pup nuzzled Logan's hand he picked the puppy up it whimpered again Chandler growled "calm down jeez Chandler it's a puppy" Logan said and stroked the pups ears "I think its gorgeous" said Bo, him and Logan fussed over it.

"I'm going to pee" Chandler went "god he's a tight arse" Bo rubbed the puppies tummy its tail wagged out "I see we have a female in our group" said Bo, Logan smiled "Bo" he looked at him "yup" "how long have you and Miko been a couple" Bo hummed "4 years give or take a year" Logan nodded "Miko's a great guy I love him" Logan looked down and picked up the puppy "cool" he stood up "I'm going to show Dean" he went Bo watched him go "someone has a crush on you" Miko wrapped his arms round Bo "really" "yeah" he kissed his ear.

They both closed their eyes "well it will just have to be that, a crush."

Logan walked away hugging the puppy "I'm such a loser" he cried "come on Frostbite".

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP 3

Spike's Curse

Chapter 4

2 Years Later

"Ahhhhh" Jacob moaned "Jake" said Dean Jacob whimpered "shhhhh its ok" Jacob opened his eyes "is it" he sat up and wiped his face "shhhh" Dean hugged him.

Logan yawned he felt a licking on his face "hmmmm" Logan smiled the licking carried on "hm Bo" he moaned "ruuuuffff" Frostbite licked him "eeeew Frost" he said and sat up he wiped at his face he looked round everyone was asleep he looked at Bo and miko they were curled together.

Logan rubbed Frostbite between the ears "why can't I get over this crush" Frostbite whimpered.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Chandler peed he put his hand on the wall he closed his eyes he sighed "Chandler" he looked Quatre smiled "hi" Chandler finished peeing and done his pants and turned round "Spike says is ready to move" "ok".

"30 minutes until we reach Manhattan" said Chandler they were stopped "really NYC" smiled Dean "don't do that" said Miko "hm" Dean grumbled "come on".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Logan laid down on the bed arms behind his head Frostbites huge body laid half on him and half off "I sometimes feel all alone Frostbite" she nudged him with her nose "sorry girl" he stroked and sighed his eyes drifted closed "I just want some one girl…no offence to you but if you were human and male we could date" Logan smiled to himself.

Bo sat up in bed "Miko" he said Miko looked at him "I love you so much" Bo turned to him and kissed him they made out Bo pushed Miko down they stopped kissing Miko had his bottom lip in his mouth "I'll always love you" they kissed again Miko closed his eyes.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

A guy walked out of the nightclub he lit a cigarette "Mitchell" he walked up to another guy "Sol" "just got word Spike Takeru remember him" Mitchell nodded "in New York City own pack…..we need to warn Galecki" said Sol "right let's go".

The smoky room had a figure looking out of the window the door opened Mitchell and Solk walked in "Galecki Sire" said Sol the figure turned round "oh sorry Lucinda" the woman waved him off "if you want Galecki his in there" she said.

"Galecki" a man looked up from the bed "what is it?" he got out from the covers the lump in the bed moaned "Galecki we've got word about Spike Takeru" Galecki raised an eyebrow "really its been a while since I heard of Volitaire's demise word got around that Spike was looking for me" "what are you going to do?" "hmmmmm get the others together" he told them.

Sol inclined his head "yes" "let's get Spike to find us…I enjoy a chase".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Statue of Liberty….we don't have the time" said Miko "your looking for this Galecki guy not me" Logan said "you wanted to come with us for a 'grand adventure' so you have to put up with it kid" "don't call me a kid fuck you Miko were the fucking same age at least I'm not a piece of halfblood shit" Miko went for him.

Bo held him back "babe" "your just a spoilt fucking pureblood" he said "fuck you Miko I don't have to put up with this shit" "don't worry you don't have to" said Miko "just because you cant get Bo to fuck you" Logan froze "fuck you" he went Frostbite followed her master "that was out of line Miko" Jacob went after him.

Logan cried he hugged his legs "Lo" Jacob sat and hugged him "I…..don't wanna talk about it" "look Miko's just being an ass….he knows how you feel about Bo and just using it to get on your nerves and rile you up" Logan shook his head "he's right Jake, Bo will never ever like me like that" he stated "I am a fool to belive anything will come of it I'm just hoping he would wrap his arms around me and love me like I love him" he cried.

Miko punched the bed "fucking spoilt child" he said the door opened Bo walked in and shut the door "you really were out of line earlier he is only interested he never left that home of his he has lived in a box all his life" Bo walked and sat on the bed "I just can't get on with the kid" said Miko "you have a lot in common e.g. me" "don't let your head get so big".

Bo smirked "you love me for it anyway….look I'm taking Logan to see the sights you can come or not but" he shrugged "ok I'll see you when we get back" Bo went Miko sighed and laid down.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Logan giggled "wow its amazing at night" said Logan "isn't it" said Bo "look Bo I" "no its ok Miko was being a jerk but "Logan nodded "Logan you will find someone, I mean I did…..Spike did and I am sure Kat and that Chandler will" Logan smiled "I just wish I could meet that special someone now" Bo put his arm round him "do you feel all hot" he raised and eyebrow "your sick" he punched Bo's arm, Bo laughed.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Miko slept on his stomach he was curled up the door opened Bo walked in and shut the door he walked and undressed he got in bed he went up to Miko "hm" Miko opened his eyes "hm I'm tired" "go back to sleep" Miko put his face in Bo's chest "you smell nice" Bo smiled and stroked his hair.

Vexx opened his eyes Spike was pacing "come to bed there's no need for this….your ware yourself out" Vexx yawned "I cant help but feel" Vexx yawned again "just come and sleep" Spike walked and got in Vexx hugged him "love you".

The next morning all 9 werewolves and dog were up and ready "ready to pick up the trail again the sent is strong here so" Spike licked Vexx's ear with his rough tongue 'it will be over with' Vexx nuzzled him 'then lets get this over with'.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Galecki smirked he leaned against the wall "long time no see Child" Spike changed back to human "hello Galecki" Galecki walked forward "I see you have a Houston pack sniffer puppy" Chandler changed shape and stepped forward "no its ok…this is my pack I have finally found you and now I am going to kill you" he changed back and pounced Galecki dodged the attack he landed on the ground in wolf form and growled.

Spike dodged Galecki ' you cant kill me Spike never" he growled a pair of wolves circled the fighting pair Vexx growled and attacked one of them it hit the wall the other went for Vexx "grrrr" Miko hit the other Vexx clawed at the one he was fighting 'stay away from my mate" he growled "stay away from mine" the other said.

'If I ever touch your mate I'll rip his fucking head off' said Vexx and growled.

Galecki hit the wall Spike growled 'I'm going to rip your head off and feed it to rapid dogs' said Spike 'I'd like to see that happen, but alas" he pushed Spike and he skidded across the room 'Spike' Vexx ran to his mates side 'I'm ok' Spike got up Galecki laughed 'your foolish to think you can kill me' the other two wolves trotted to Galecki's side 'everyone' they changed a human guy and girl stood in the wolves place "meet Henry my life mate…..well one of them and his twin sister Lucinda".

"Aren't you going to introduce these pathetic excuse for a pack" Spike narrowed his eyes 'I came to kill you not have a dinner party' Spike said "don't be a spoilsport" Galecki showed his canines two new wolves appeared "Mitchell, Sol" Galecki said "kill the boy next to Spike I do believe that is his mate" they charged Quatre and Bo changed and went for them Galecki and others changed and ran off "no" "go guy we can handle these two" "right" Spike, Chandler, Dean, Jacob, Logan went "be careful" said Miko "aren't I always" Miko went after them.

Quatre and Bo growled "lets go".

Spike ran the others followed 'were get him don't worry' said Chandler 'I smell him' Spike howled.

Quatre grabbed a hold of Sol 'I'll kill you…you're a piece of filth' 'really don't think so you mangy mutt" Sol knocked Quatre into the wall Bo battle the other he growled nand clawed at Mitchell he kicked Bo with his back leg and Bo went into the dustbin..

'His scents gone' Chandler said 'how the fuck can that of happened' 'I don't know how the fuck that happened' said Chandler he sniffed the ground and looked up 'he's gone'.

Bo groaned Mitchell and Sol dead at his and Quatre's feet "fucking hell there rough" Bo said Quatre rubbed his temples and sat Bo sat "god that Mitchell had a set of claws" he rubbed his chest "hey are you ok?" he asked "just a little out of breath" he closed his eyes and fell back "Bo" Quatre said "I can't" Quatre leaned over him "breath your panicking calm down Bo" he struggled "cant breath" Quatre tore open his shirt his eyes widened there was a huge bruise on his chest "nooooooo" Miko ran up.

"Bo, Bo please" Bo looked at Miko "I love you…I'm" "no" Miko hit his chest "no, no, no, no pl" "Miko I love you" he closed his eyes "no don't close your eyes damn you no" he cried Spike felt his pulse "he's dead" Miko rocked Bo's body "nooooooooooo" Vexx cried "oh god Bo no" Bo had a smile on his face "Bo please don't levae me alone….please" said Miko Logan kneeled next to him "he's gone" Miko hugged Bo's body "Boooo god Bo".

Miko had tears down his face he moved arms round his legs "Miko god" Vexx hugged him and closed his eyes "I love him so much and now his gone and this time its for good and I" Vexx sighed "I should of been there w…..when it happened and I wasn't" he cried.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Logan yawned he was on the bed Frostbite was lying next to him Logan stared at a spot on the ceiling the door opened "Logan" he sat up and looked Miko stood at the door "Miko" Miko licked his lips "were going to burn Bo's body" Logan got up "I am so sorry!" Miko cried Logan walked and hugged him "Miko" "hm" he sighed "you smell" Miko looked at him "excuse me" "no of good things" he hugged him again "oranges" Miko's eyes widened.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

A couple of months later

Miko leaned back "Miami" he put his arms behind his head "god I need to relax" Spike yawned "it feels good to relax" Miko closed his eyes 'god I miss you Bo" he sat up Logan got out of the pool and stretched he yawned and walked to his chair grabbed a towel and wrapped it round his shoulders "how'd we afford this again" "I told you I haven't lived over 700 years not to gain a little money" Quatre said "I have a rich dad" Dean said and Jacob smiled.

"I'm going to head in" Miko got up from the sun lounger "you ok?" asked Vex "just missing Bo that's all" he left "why did it have to happen to Miko he had just already lost Bo once and now this time its for good" Vexx sighed and shook his head.

Miko laid down on his stomach he blinked back tears 'I will, I will not forget you Bo I promise' he cried and buried his face in the pillow.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Spike walked "Spike" he turned round "yes Jacob" Jacob licked his lips "I…..can sense the person that's chasing me again".

"I don't wanna leave Miami so quick" said Dean "we will have to we don't want those werewolves catching up" "lets stay and fight and kill them" said Miko "don't you think too many people have died" stated Quatre "he's right shouldn't you get as far away as possible" said Vex "no if this thing chasing Jacob is here….we should stay and fight" "kill the fuckers so they stop chasing him".

"I agree with Miko" they all looked at Logan "stay and fight….and Jacob your be free from this person or thing whatever it is" Jacob clenched his fists Dean put his hand on his shoulder "baby" Dean licked his lips "the nightmares are getting worse I think you should" Jacob looked at him "ok".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Hello little boy" a guy smirked "you" said Vex "hi" he licked his lips "I saw you in Vegas two years ago" the guy smiled and changed into his wolf form 'I found you kid" he charged for Jacob "noooooooooo I'll kill you" they started fighting "come on Jacob" Dean cheered Jacob pinned the guy down he ripped the guys throat out blood dripped from his mouth "its over" Jacob said.

"That's my mate" smiled Dean.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP 3

Spike's Curse

Chapter 5

2 and a half years later

Vexx walked along the road he looked round and smiled he came to a stop walked up to the building and placed his hand on the glass "perfect".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Miko looked down at the piece of paper 'what to write what to write' there was a knock on the door "come in" the door opened Logan stepped in "I'm going are you sure there's nothing you want from the shop?" asked Logan "no I'm 100% sure" Logan nodded and smiled "ok if your sure see you when I get back" he left he shut the door Miko looked up "god Bo what am I going to do?" he asked "why did you have to leave me…..I cant do this with out you" he looked at his hands "do I really need to carry on with the pack".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Dean and Quatre sat at the table "when is Jacob and Logan getting back?" Quatre asked "no idea they could take years" they both laughed Miko walked in "hey" he sat down at the table "hi" he picked up a piece of toast Dean looked at Quatre he shrugged "say Quatre" Miko looked up at him "yes Miko everything ok?" he asked "when you and your life mate found each other" "yup" "well was there anything standing in your way" he carried on eating his piece of toast.

"Trowa had a fiancé but he got out of that quite easy….why?" he asked Miko shrugged "just asking I'm bored" Logan and Jacob walked in the house "Logan just tell him before its too late" they walked into the kitchen "were back" Jacob singsong Jacob opened a bag "D.D" he turned and held something behind his back he waked up to Dean "yes" "I got something for you" he said "reeeeally" Jacob nodded "hmm is it something for me to get excited about?" Dean asked "it might" "please no foreplay?" asked Miko.

Logan unpacked the foods and put them away in there places.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Miko watched Logan he leaned up to get something Miko stood up Logan started falling back from the chair Miko caught him Logan stared into his eyes "M-Miko" Miko kissed him on the lips "Miko" he whispered "Bo would want us to follow our hearts right?" Logan asked him "I'm not sure….I loved….I love him and I cant just move on its been two and a half years" Miko started crying.

Miko let Logan down "you don't have to stop loving him Miko I don't either….before you say anything I did love him even if" Miko put the tip of his finger to Logan's lips "I understand" he said.

"He's going to kiss him again" whispered Vex "you think?" asked Dean "I know so" there heads were at the side of the door above each others Miko turned "are you 5 watching us?" asked Miko "no" all 5 said.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Spike slid his hand down Vexx's chest "Spike if you don't stop" warned Vex "hm" Spike licked his lips he moved both Vexx's legs onto his shoulders and thrust "god I love you" he moaned Spike moved almost all the way out and back "hm" Vexx moaned Spike growled "I" he thrust again "love" and again "you" he shouted "oooooooooooooh god Spike".

They both came at the same time "christ" Spike released Vexx and removed his cock from his arse his legs landed on the bed Spike laid down next to his life mate Vexx turned his head to him "Spike" he looked "can I top I wanna fuck your brains out" Spike growled "fuck me hard".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Miko yawned "tired" Logan asked "just a smidge" said Miko, Logan smiled and leaned Miko smelt his neck they both closed their eyes "god you smell good" Miko whispered "oranges" "yeah" "Bo would have been proud of you" Logan said "why'd you say that?" asked Miko "well you have found your life mate" Miko looked at Logan "who would of guessed it was me huh" Logan smiled there noses touched "yeah".

Jacob licked the head of Dean's cock "hm" Dean gripped Jacob's hair "ohm" he slid his leg over Jacob's shoulder "hmmmm" Dean's head fell back he leaned against the head board Jacob moved a finger over Dean's balls "hmmmmm Jakey" "hm" Jacob hummed around his mates cock "I….I" Dean gave a low moan "I'm cooooming" his hand up and down Jacob's back and cupped his arse Jacob kissed him on the lips Dean arched of the bed Jacob released his cock he removed Dean's leg from his shoulder Jacob moved and they cuddled up together Jacob kissed Dean's neck "love you" he said Dean slid his hand and cupped Jacob's arse.

Jacob moved onto all fours "take me" he said Dean smiled and got up he moved himself behind Jacob and moaned "god your ass is perfect" Jacob looked over his shoulder "why thank you" he licked his bottom lip Dean growled "ass up face down I am gonna ride your arse".

Chandler lifted up some weights Quatre watched him "so you like to work out?" he asked "yeah" he answered and carried on the muscles on his arms flexed Quatre licked his lips and looked away 'your 725 years old god your blushing like a school girl" Quatre looked at his thin wiry arm 'haa as if Chandler will ever be interest in someone as scrawny as me' he bit his lip.

"I am going to get some water….would you like some?" he asked "yeah sure taa" Chandler didn't look up 'god I feel like a 700 year old fool what would Trowa think about this' Quatre walked to the looked and looked back 'god that physique it need to be outlawed" he went.

Quatre poured a glass of water and then another.

The door opened Quatre stopped Chandler was talking to a woman "Quatre I would like you to meet Lindsay we old friends" he told him "hi…hi…pleased to meet you" Quatre forced a smile "don't be so modest Chandler we were married once" Lindsay smiled "ah" Quatre looked down he walked up "here" he put it down "so what brings you here Linds?" he asked and ignored Quatre "tracking some one I'm on a job, you?".

"Same here" "really…its some spoilt rich werewolf ran off with daddies money" Lindsay rolled her eyes "well that's what your get most of the time" the door opened Dean walked in "dad" he walked up Lindsay raised a eyebrow "his a father he looks scrawny" Chandler laughed "so true" Quatre lowered his eyes Dean walked up "dad were leaving" Dean said "ooooh ok…come on" they walked, there was a giggle from Lindsay he turned back then away "come on".

They walked "dad you ok?" asked Dean "yeah fine DD" they carried on.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Logan dialled and put the phone to his ear "hello dad" he smiled "I'm ok dad we are making our way to Texas…ok dad…hi maa….I do miss you….why would I say it if I didn't…..ok" the motel door opened Miko walked in he put the shopping bag down "yes mother…..I am not an idiot" Miko walked up and climbed on to the bed he took his shirt off and threw it Logan leaned on him he flicked one of his now hardened nipples he closed his eyes.

"Yes mum" he said and watched Miko he pointed to him then his own chest Miko climbed up and he undone each of Logan's buttons slowly "mum I understand….everyone is…..Miko is doing fine…..yes ma he did lose his lover" said Logan.

Miko like his lis lips "look I have to go were moving on…..bye" he hung up "argh parents" Miko smiled "ok carry on" Logan said, Miko got up and pulled his trousers down "I'm getting in the shower see you when I get out" he went Logan sighed and sunk don "thanks a lot ma, pa".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Spike nuzzled the fur at the base of Vexx's muzzle 'Spike' 'hm' 'you like to snuggle don't you' Vexx licked his canines 'hmmmm' moaned Spike 'I'm always right' Vexx licked Spike's mouth Spike's tongue licked Vexx they continued to lick 'come on lets get a good nights sleep'.

Chandler sat guarding he licked his canines and yawned 'you should sleep' Chandler looked up Quatre strode over his yellow fur gleaming 'I will soon' he said Quatre licked his front paw "are you injure?" he asked "I think I twisted this paw" Chandler walked over an looked at it he nosed at It Quatre watched him.

Dean narrowed his eyes 'you ok' Jacob walked up 'I think my dad might have a thing for that Chandler' Dean said 'really wow' 'its not wow….Jacob' Jacob looked away from the pair 'why?' 'because eventually when we find Galecki and Spike does kill him Chandler will leave and dad will' 'I understand that but if Chandler does feel the same way'.

Jacob looked back at them 'he'll stay where ever your dad is but if he doesn't Quatre will have to get over it' Jacob hugged his mate Dean looked at him 'god'.

'Thanks' Chandler nodded 'ok' he walked away Quatre shook his head 'I'm a fool'.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Spike walked up to the house he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door he turned round "I'll be back in a minute" he opened and walked in he shut the door behind him he walked into the kitchen and looked round he walked out and up the stairs and looked in every room.

Vexx looked at his watch "come on Spike" the door opened Spike walked out "empty" "do you have keys for everyplace?" asked Dean "no Dean….I've lived for over 400 years…..just like what your dad said" "ah ok" they all walked in "I wanna seep for 6 months" Jacob ran up "we wont be doing much sleeping" Dean followed "god I wish I was over 100 again" Quatre shook his head and walked up Miko yawned and walked up "I need a bath" "me too" Logan followed his mate "I want to sleep" Vexx said.

Logan opened his eyes Miko snored softly Logan reached and caressed his chest he moved his index finger down his chest and stomach he smiled "what are you doing?" Miko asked Logan looked up and had a small grin on his face "just having a feel aren't I allowed" Miko took Logan's hand down they both took a hold of Miko's cock "mmmm" Logan kissed Miko.

Their hands moved slowly "a…hm" their lips separated from their kiss "do, do it" Miko moaned "Logan god" their hands moved faster Logan kissed Miko again this time down the neck he buried his other hand in Miko's hair they kissed "I coming" Miko released all over Logan's hand "oh god".

Dean washed Jacob's hair they stood under the shower "as as soon as I get out of this shower I am going to bend you over every available surface" Dean whispered in his ear he shivered "hm I really do love the ideas that come from that gorgeous mouth of yours" he moved his arse and rubbed himself against Dean's cock.

Vexx looked at the phone he tapped it against his chin and sighed "you ok?" Miko sat with him, Vexx sighed "I have been debating to whether to call Lee and Leo" he said Miko put his arm round Vexx "same with Kit" Miko shook his head "I I know once I call him I will want to see him" said Miko, Vexx sighed "same here" "look in a couple of months if you still feel like this you phone the twins and I will phone Kit" Vexxx looked at Miko "ok…..but aren't you scared someone aka the twins or his cousin will ask about Bo

".

Miko looked down "I'll just say his fine…..he's died once and the only ones who know he was alive were us and the twins" Vexx placed his head on Miko's shoulder.

Dean kissed at Jacob's neck "d" he said "hmmmm" Dean carried on kissing him "DD" Jacob giggled "hm" Dean looked up at him with a smirk Jacob moaned "I am going to killl you" "sorry I died when I was 17".

Vexx put the phone to his ear he leaned back 'come on' "hello" there was a voice on the other end "hello….who is this?" Vexx hung up and closed his eyes "ma" he cried and wiped at his face.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP 3

Spike's Curse

Chapter 6

Half a Year Later

(6 months)

Vexx dialled he put phone to his ear "hello Lee" "Vexx" "yeah buddy its me" he said "oh god its so good to hear your voice" Vexx's little brother Lee said Vexx smiled "Vexx….what's happening" "look I cant talk for long were close to finding Galecki…Spike thinks in the next year" "Vexx its already been 6 years" Vexx shook his head and then closed his eyes "I know god I wish this was over too so I can come back….how's mum?".

There was a sigh from the other end "ok misses her son…..Vexx we have a little sister" Vexx's eyes widened "r-really….whats her name?" he asked "she's named Matilda and she's a year old" Lee said Vexx laid on the bed "can't wait to meet her" "we've told her about you she knows she has another older brother" "good" Vexx sat up Spike stood at the door the phone beeped "I gotta go" said Vex "wait "he hung up.

"Vexx were off….were getting near" Vexx got up and smiled "come on" 'I have a little sister'.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

6 months later

"Texas" said Dean "were back" said Miko "come on…..I have a phone call to make" said Vexx "me too" Miko smiled.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Vexx put the phone to his ear Spike sat next to him "hello Leo here" "Leo its me Vexx" Vexx said "V-Vexx…..wait" there was sound of rustling "Vexx I'm putting you on speakerphone" Vexx licked his lips "hey baby bros" he said "god its good to hear your voice" said Leo "and yours…..hey Leo still dating that girl….what's her name?" there was a couple of noises around Vexx looked back "Bella….going on a couple of months now" said Leo.

"Kewl man…what about you Lee any cure girls on the horizon" he asked Spike held his hand "um no" "still early days yeah" a huge horn sounded "where are you exactly?" "Kentucky…..its some sort of gala" Spike whispered in his ear "Spike says it's a wedding ceremony 2 guys actually…wow its really nice weather" "Vexx…..is Spike treating you ok" Leo asked "he is…I am fine guys honest" "any luck?" Leo's voice piped up again.

"Still no luck but I promise" he said Spike kissed his neck he closed his eyes "we know" "good…..ok I have to go…talk to you soon" he hung up Spike hugged him "love you" said Spike, Vexx looked at him "make love to me".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Spike ran in wolf form the others followed him 'were close we are nearly there' said Spike 'god I want to see my brothers its been 7 months since that last phone call' they ran

Vexx sniffed the ground 'this direction I can smell Lee, Leo's scent is faint but' they came up to a house "ok here it is" Vexx walked up and changed back he wore a pair of cut off jeans he knocked on the door after a while the door opened "hi…..is Leo here" there was a kid who looked the spitting image of Vex "Vexx" Vexx walked in the man shut the door "little brother".

"Guys go back to the house me and Dean will stay" said Spike "Ok" they left.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

"Vexx, Vexx, Vexx" Lee hugged him and closed his eyes "hello….you miss me?" Vexx asked Leo hugged him "yes" Vexx stepped back "you've grown so much" said Vexx "you certainly have not" "being a werewolf will do that for you" Vexx smiled "here here" said the boy next to Leo "not helping" he kicked him "ouch" "where's Spike?" "outside with Dean" he said Dante opened the door Spike and Dean walked in "hi" he smiled "where's Miko?" asked Lee Spike looked at Vexx "he's" Vexx licked his lips "back at Spike's house" said Vexx "Kit's h".

"No…were not staying…we haven't found Galecki yet" Vexx leaned Lee and Leo looked at him "your looking for Galecki" Dante asked "didn't I mention" "what do you mean haven't found him yet?" Lee said "you've been searching for 6 years" Lee stated "I know…don't you think I know that" said Vexx Leo looked down "Lee I think Vexx is right!" Lee looked at his brother "do you really want our brother to be a werewolf?" "I'm a werewolf" said Lee "what the fuck?".

"And I am staying one….Gale is my life mate and I am staying this way" Lee walked and opened the door and left, Vexx went after him.

Lee walked "Lee wait up" Vexx ran up to him "why'd you do it?…..you have to stay with this decision for the rest of your life" Lee turned "I know and it was yours too…Spike has live for years I know his had enough….he's the love of your life right?" Lee asked Vexx bit his bottom lip "right" "don't you think he would want to spend how ever many more years you have left as human or centuries with you…think about it….then you know how your feel…your know how me and Gale feel he's a pureblood like his dad's and sister" Lee explained "I'm going to see Elliot and Kit".

Vexx sat on the kerb he sighed Spike and Dean walked up "Vexx" he looked up at him "come on babe" Spike helped him up "what Lee said is right…come on lets get going".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Vexx walked hands at his sides "Vexx" he turned round Spike and the guys walked up "ready to go?" asked Jacob "yeah" Vexx smiled.

A couple of hours later

"Spike" Vexx walked up to him and hugged Spike closed his eyes "are we doing the right thing wasting our time looking for Galecki?" "what made you say that" Spike looked at him "we've been almost seven years we lost Bo I don't want to lose anyone else" "we wont" "how do you know?" tears started falling "what if you….what if one of us dies I couldn't live with out you" said Vex "would you be able to live another 400 years with out me" Spike shook his head "no" "well think about that" Vexx poked him and wiped at his face.

"I love you Spike Takeru and I will not lose you" Vexx stormed off.

Quatre licked the icing of his fingers Chandler looked up at him Quatre closed his eyes and moaned "yummy" Dean walked in and froze he stood watching the pair he gritted his teeth "hi" he walked "oh hey baby" Quatre got up and walked to Dean "want some?" he asked "no I am getting a bit chubby" Quatre tapped his foot "no your not has Jacob been telling you lies?" he asked Dean shook his head "no I think I am".

Dean patted his abs "ok, ok" Quatre walked back and sat "I heard Vexx and Spike arguing" Dean stated "really that's strange" Chandler drunk some coffee Dean sat down and watched him Chandler then looked up "what?" he asked "nothing…hey dad" Quatre looked at him again "when you lose one life mate can you get another?" asked Dean "um no" he answered "oh…ok" 'god so Chandler can't be any more than a fuck' "why did you ask?" Quatre asked "no reason" Dean smiled.

The sun had set and Spike watched the sky he blinked Vexx walked up "baby" Vexx took a hold of Spike's arms "I have been thinking about what you said" "yeah and" Spike turned to Vex "I love you so much and I don't want to lose you" Vexx kissed Spike on the lips and wrapped both arms Spike's shoulders they kissed "hm" Spike slid both hands down and gripped the arse "hm I love you" they kissed again "hm" Vexx smiled against his lips "I will love you for ever".

"Well isn't this sentimental" they both turned round a huge wolf stood on the path "Galecki" "I found you lets end this" he said "no" Spike shook his head "do it" Vexx said Spike looked at him "he's here now kill him" Spike nodded and turned the other wolves joined Galecki "I don't come with out back up Spike" he stated "me either" Spike said Vexx grinned his canines growing Vexx fell onto his hands and knees and he arched his back "grrrrr" he started breathing heavy.

Vexx transformed and charged for Galecki but he dodged him at the last minute "foolish newborn" Vexx charged at him again Galecki hit the wall Spike ran on all fours he attacked Galecki both he and Vexx fought.

"Hello I see your one werewolf less" said the female Lucinda "fuck you" Miko growled he changed and charged for her Logan licked his canines and changed "ooooooooh I smell the blood of a pure blood werewolf" Lucinda singsong and dodged the attack "I don't think so" said Miko "really" "really".

Galecki hit the wall "strong…god you have got stronger I see" he said Spike growled "that's what I've been doing for the last 400 years its all to kill you" said Spike "well it was all done in vain because you can't kill me I am a pureblood" he charged and Spike hit the wall "Spiiiike" Vexx went for Galecki he gripped a hold of him and threw him across the road "Spike" Vexx helped Spike up "I'm ok god I love you" "love you to" they were back in their human forms "how touching but I didn't come here for this" Spike looked at him "guys back off" Spike commanded the others stopped "Galecki I will stop hunting you" Galecki raised and eyebrow.

"Leave here" Galecki laughed "you have no command over me" "no your right he doesn't" said Vexx "Vexx" he shook his head "ok lets end this just me and you" "no" said Spike "yes just me and him" he said "fine" Galecki stepped forward an ambulance sped pass them Vexx breathed heavy once again fur began to grow he got taller his snout grew longer he changed fully "lets get his over with" Vexx charged for him "hmmmmmm" Galecki held his claw up Vexx grabbed him and spun him round he hit a dumpster.

"Your strong" he struggled to get up Vexx ran and jumped he geld Galecki by the throat Galecki looked into his eyes his widened

"the Taylor Clan" "what" "your eyes they are the Taylor clan a high powered pureblood werewolf clan" Vexx stared at him and then started squeezing "pl-pleas" Vexx snapped Galecki's neck he slumped to the floor he stepped back and turned back to normal "Vexx" Spike walked up and wrapped his arm round him "I…..its over" Vexx looked up at him "are you human?" "I don't think so" Vexx smiled "then that's ok".

A couple of months later

Vexx knocked on the door he looked down it opened "Vexx" he looked up at his mother "maa" "oh Vexx" she hugged him tears fell "my baby boy" Vexx closed his eyes.

"Mum tell me about my dad" she looked at him "I thought I" "I know you did maa but something happened th….someone said my eyes reminded them of the Taylor family they knew by just looking at my eye maa" "Vexx I told you I don't remember all the detail and your dad was named Damien Lucy that it" he sighed "ok" she took a hold of his hands "are you in trouble or something?…..is that why you" Vexx shook his head "maa I just had to leave…I was being bullied some bad I just" his mother hugged him "ok, ok…..I am just so glad your back" she looked at him "you get to meet your sister" Vexx smiled.

"Matilda" the little girl looked up at her big brother "this is Vexx your big brother" Vexx bit lip "hi" Matilda smiled "hi so you're my little angel" Matilda smiled again he hugged her and closed his eyes.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU-

Lee walked down "Vexx" Vexx stood up and smiled "hi" "are you back?" he nodded Lee hugged him and closed his eyes "wow I…..ooooh….I want you to meet some people" he stepped back "really where" asked Vexx "at Gales come on".

"Gale I have a visitor" Lee called Gale walked down he held a bundle in his arms Vexx walked up "Vexx meet your niece Sally Swan" Vexx took her "oooooh my she is" Lee smiled Milo walked out "and here is your nephews Troy, Owain and Emmett" Vexx looked at him "did Gale?" he nodded "he's a pureblood" Lee told him "oh wow" "Love you" said Lee "love you too and I am back for good".

The End


End file.
